


Ring Of Fire

by nusantara



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nusantara/pseuds/nusantara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto thinks back on what he had with Totsuka and sees a burn ring around his bed. This is a story full of happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Of Fire

"They've had that sort of relationship ever since they met." Izumo says, putting out a cigarette as he watches Totsuka talks to Mikoto in a one sided like manner. "It ain't pestering, it's keeping him human."

Their relationship is strange. Not the sort of strange one usually thinks of, but they are strange. Totsuka doesn't ever seem uncomfortable with the silence some conversations have. Instead he fills it with his own sounds, and when he starts talking nonsense, a punch on the head sets him back on track. Totsuka is a people person and Mikoto is trying to keep his humanity intact. They are not polar opposites, but they are a balance to each other. They are two halves to a whole, but what is that whole? Both of them are chaotic in their own way. Totsuka lives a chaotic life and Mikoto is living chaos, but together, they give each other a sense of calmness. Totsuka's life is unstable on purpose, changing things and hobbies up. Mikoto's life is unstable and he can't stop it, remember what happened to the last Red King.

They are not opposites. They are both chaos.

Two sides of chaos.

Yet together they bring each other a stability their lives lack.

Izumo is the only who knows they are in a relationship together. He actually knew they were in a relationship before the two of them did. The two of them never bothered to label or categorize their relationship. Maybe they started dating when they were teens or maybe they started dating when Izumo said they were a couple. To them, it doesn't matter. They're two people surrounded by chaos.

* * *

 

They held each other's hands for years because Totsuka insisted on it.

"I want to feel King's warmth," he would say.

They kiss because Totsuka is talking too much.

"If you want to go directly to the source, then go here." Totsuka says, pointing to his lips.

Mikoto looks at his fist. "Not a good place." Because punching someone in the mouth actually isn't worth it unless you're hoping to knock some teeth out and bruise your knuckles.

"Then use something else!" Luckily Mikoto doesn't use his foot but his lips.

That was their first kiss.

So when Totsuka says, "I want to be closer to King." Mikoto isn't sure what this idiot has in mind. He could think about it more, but in the end, Totsuka can be so confusing and hard to understand.

He hits him on the head. "Ah, King, it wasn't an insult at all." Totsuka rubs the top of his head. "I always want to get closer to King."

Mikoto thinks they're close already, but he wouldn't say close enough or put some barrier on it. He's tried that already, and the idiot ignores him anyway. His aura, his fists, his lips, his heart, what else is there for him to go through?

Totsuka is more touchy feely, always the one who holds their hands or insist on being physically close. Once in a while there are quick kisses that Totsuka initiates, but deep kisses and anything more than that is rare. It's not that they don't enjoy it to say, but both seem happy enough the other is around.

Mikoto looks into Totsuka's eyes, and without words, the other understands now. He smiles, laughing once. "You think we're close enough already huh? Maybe that's an insult towards me." Totsuka really doesn't think so, but his playful spin on things keep this conversation form getting overly awkward.

"I'll have to be a man worthy of getting closer to King, then~" Mikoto raises his hand and puts it in a fist, but instead of hitting him, he then relaxes his fist and kisses him.

That starts the chaos of stability.

When Mikoto initiates these sort of kisses, it turns into something much deeper than when Totsuka gives him a peck on the lips. Mikoto's hands move at a slow pace or they keep in one spot unless Totsuka moves his hands.

"Here, King," Totsuka says, moving Mikoto's hand to his waist. "This is easier, isn't it?"

Easier is subjective. They know each other well, but there's still a little fumbling because it's not like they've been intimate like this often. They're still learning about each other, and maybe that's why Totsuka is interested in doing these sorts of things with Mikoto. He gets to see another side of King that the others haven't seen. He could say it is a powerful feeling, but he doesn't feel like it. It makes him happy that he can do this, and it makes him feel just a bit more grounded to this world and life. It's easy for him to float on, move on to something new, but touching, kissing, and seeing Mikoto's reactions, they're all so different and captivating.

Totsuka is the one who guides them to the bed where Mikoto sits on the edge. Totsuka hovers over his lap, a knee outside each side of Mikoto's legs. His hands undo Mikoto's pants, his hand wasting no time as he starts to stroke him. A smile forms on his lips, a sneaky one as he laughs once.

"I was expecting more resistance." As it seems there isn't anything besides just pants this time around. Not that he takes that as a deep sign, but just a little teasing.

Mikoto doesn't say anything, and instead, he kisses him. He undoes Totsuka's pants and returns the same action. Totsuka's hand is smaller, softer, and a bit quicker and erratic when it comes to stroking. On the other hand, Mikoto is slower, his hand bigger, and he's not as rough as he used to be. It's not that Totsuka told him to be gentle, but his own fear of his own power and ability.

Their faces are a bit more flushed, but it's more obvious on Totsuka than Mikoto. Totsuka breaks the kiss, smiling again. His hand also stops stroking him, and then Mikoto stops, too. "Now for a special service for the King." He gets off Mikoto's lap, his knees on the floor as he positions his head between Mikoto's legs.

"Don't ruin the moment." The comment is embarrassing, and he hits him over the head.

"You're lucky I know those hits are love taps." They both know he's kidding, but the mood changes the instant he feels Totsuka's lips against the head of his cock.

It's anticipation, as he knows it'll feel good. He always starts off at the tip, gradually taking more, but not too much. He's gotten better as the first couple times he was a bit ambitious, chocking or coughing in the middle of it. By now he knows what his limits are and he knows what Mikoto likes. He's mindful of his teeth, his tongue is not idle and not tough. One time he even tried humming while sucking him off, but Mikoto hit him over the head for that. It's not like Totsuka doesn't get anything out of this exchange, though. He sees the subtle changes in Mikoto's face and posture. He can feel and see what he's doing to him, and that turns him on even more. He starts stroking himself, his thumb rubbing the head especially. The first few times they did this, Mikoto was a bit awkward, but it didn't look like it. Totsuka had to tell him it was okay to touch his head, his hair, his neck. Now it comes a lot more naturally to them.

Mikoto can only take so much of this. No, it's not that he's going to come soon, but that is one of the factors. It's erotic watching Totsuka do this to him, and the way Totsuka frames it as a "service" bugs him. He runs his hand through Totsuka's hair, and with that, he looks up at him, releasing his mouth. He knows what it means, and he knows it's time to mix things up.

Totsuka climbs back on top of Mikoto's lap, both their erections are a lot harder than before. Mikoto initiates taking their cocks and pressing them together, having them rub against each other. The saliva from Mikoto's makes it a bit easier and feel better. His hand keeps them form not slipping out of position too much, and he can feel Totsuka's hand over his. Usually this is what they do last, and that's usually enough for them. Yet this time is different, and both of them feel like they need something more.

Totsuka is the one who voices it, breaking the kiss. "King," he's a little out of breath, his face flushed. "I want to be closer to King." Mikoto then finally gets it, and it's backed up by the fact Totsuka takes a little tube from his backpocket.

They haven't gone "all the way" before only because they never felt the need to. There wasn't some pressure to do so, and they took their time with it. It's not like they thought of themselves as some couple and after a certain amount of time it was acceptable or required to move to the next big step. Neither of them thought these actions would change how they treated or thought of each other. The key word is thought, as maybe deep down, things have changed between them. After all, it started with a simple, lighthearted joke for Mikoto to kiss him.

Mikoto doesn't say anything, and there's no need to. He's not going to object, but this is something new to him. He's not sure how it's going to turn out, and so he looks Totsuka in the eyes. Totsuka knows that look, and he simply just returns a reassuring smile and plants a soft kiss on Mikoto's forehead before getting off his lap to take off his pants and underwear. He then sits beside him, supporting himself by his knees. He knows he's being watched. He softly laughs, because it's amusing. He's not embarrassed as he squeezes lubricant from the tube, and Mikoto wonders of Totsuka has done something like this before. They both appear calm, but who knows how these two are really feeling. Neither of them are going to voice their true feelings, so only actions are the only way to know.

Totsuka pushes against his entrance, starting off with one finger. His erection twitches a little because of the slight pain and new sensation. Mikoto's watching as he Totsuka does this, and while most would feel awkward, he simply just watches. When Totsuka adds another finger inside himself, Mikoto can tell by the facial expression Totsuka makes that it's not just pain alone he feels. Watching him is pretty erotic, and it's working him up more. Eventually he can only watch so much, because something does come over him. He's the one that wants to make Totsuka react even more, and now he wants to see this side of Totsuka even more.

He pushes Totsuka down on his back, hovering over him. Totsuka is a bit surprised, but he's not displeased. Seeing him get worked up like this, it's something that turns him on, too. There's still a good amount of lubricant on his hand as he's inexperienced in this too. He spreads the extra lubricant on Mikoto's cock, reaching his hand down.

"You can do it, King." Totsuka isn't sure if he feels nervous, excited, or anxious. All he feels is happiness because he is going to connect and be one with Mikoto.

Mikoto presses against Totsuka's entrance, and there is a bit of resistance, but it's still slick. He's slow, not rushing himself, as he pushes inside of him. Their body postures are still a bit awkward, but neither of them seem to mind or be affected by it. Mikoto does move the position of his arms to support his own weight better, though. His eyes are focused on Totsuka's face, especially his eyes. He knows this idiot will try to rush things and say it doesn't hurt when it does. He doesn't push all the way inside, but about half way before he stops.

Totsuka knows what Mikoto is asking just by the look on his face. The pain isn't so bad, but it's different from what he was expecting. He knew fingers were going to only do so much, and so he's taking deep breathes in to help him adjust to things. "It doesn't hurt, King." He's mostly telling the truth -- it's not like the pain is so bad. Mikoto gives him another look, and he knows it's one of those 'I know you're probably lying because you're an idiot' looks. Mikoto outwardly to most doesn't seem like the type to worry about being too rough or exerting too much power and strength, but Totsuka knows otherwise. He knows how strong he is, but he never felt nervous or scared that Mikoto would hurt him even accidentally.

Mikoto starts a pace, but it's still erratic and hardly could loosely be called a rhythm. Totsuka doesn't mind as it's starting to feel good for him. Totsuka himself isn't used to feeling this emotionally vulnerable. He himself as put up many guards to keep people at a certain comfortable distance. Yet he's the one who is used to tearing down the emotional and mental walls of others. Whether if it's for his own benefit or for theirs is still left a mystery even to himself -- maybe it's a mixture of both. Either way, he can hear the bed rocking, creaking as Mikoto moves each time. Totsuka doesn't sit idle, stroking his erection to somewhat compliment Mikoto's thrusts inside him. Their red auras start surrounding both their bodies, weaving around parts of the bed. They mingle and mix with each other, some parts of it becoming one like they are.

Maybe it's a sign they truly are one in this moment.

While it does feel good, Totsuka still wants to try something. He always has an idea and wants to mix things up. "King, let's change positions." His voice isn't as steady as it was earlier, but Mikoto still can understand him fine.

"Don't need to." And he picks up the pace, and anyway, he just started getting the hang of this all.

"But it'll feel better, I promise, King." Totsuka, winces a little as he speaks, noticing the hastened pace. Maybe he took it as an insult? Totsuka wonders this, and so he reassures him. "Not that King is bad at this, even for his first time." He smirks, a single laugh. Mikoto doesn't look as amused, but he does pull out. It's unsure if he does because he's listening to Totsuka or protesting. Their red auras fade, dwindling until it can't be seen anymore.

It hurts when Mikoto pulls out, but it a quick burn. He takes a deep breath to recover and not show the slight pain. It's also to calm himself down a bit, too. He moves his body out under him, urging Mikoto to lie on his back. He doesn't object, and this position is easier than holding his own weight anyway. Totsuka gets on top of him, straddling his waist, a hand on Mikoto's cock to help guide him as he pushes down. Mikoto is entirely inside him, and he rushes it a bit due to gravity and his own weight. He closes one eye, making sure to smile. Mikoto knows better, and while it feels amazing, he's not going to let it slide.

"Idiot." Mikoto says, but Totsuka knows he's being called out. He's inexperienced with this too, after all, and always a bit too eager.

He doesn't move at least for a little bit, trying to adjust. Mikoto tries not to move too much until he sees Totsuka's face and body relax. Though, it's Totsuka who starts moving on his own, and the sensations for the both of them are different than before. Of course it feels good, but in a different way. Different places inside of him are being reached, and since Totsuka is setting the rhythm, it's faster. Mikoto's hands attach themselves to Totsuka's waist, but eventually one hand starts stroking Totsuka. The sounds the other is making contrast how quiet Mikoto is -- but still, they are not opposites; one just has to know how to look to see the similarities they share.

Their red auras emerge again, and it's much stronger, brighter than before. It engulfs the whole bed as Totsuka moves faster. There's a ring of red aura around the bed, and the smell of something burning is evident. It's unsure if they are even paying attention to that, though, but the bed sheets are smoking along with the bedpost and frame as it shakes. They're both getting close, but neither of them mention just yet. Mikoto is actually the one who notices their auras, and he tries to slow Totsuka down. He doesn't say anything, but his eyes look concerned. He's worried he'll get too caught up in the moment and hurt him, but then Totsuka takes the hand that was on his waist and places it over his cheek.

"Your powers are for protecting, King, don't hold back."

What was once dancing reddish pink flames now turns to a circular wall around the bed. It's hard to ignore that burning smell, but they keep going. Totsuka knows how careful Mikoto is with him, but he wants to push the limits because it feels good. Maybe he really is an idiot, but he can't help it. He's close, and he wants that last but of pleasure to tip him over the edge. Their auras are the the only indicator that they're both close, and it's hard to tell and separate which aura is Totsuka and which is Mikoto's.

When Totsuka comes, his aura separates from Mikoto's just a little bit, fluttering. It doesn't take long for Mikoto to following, releasing inside of him as he makes a single grunt. There's one large flash and expansion of his aura before both of them fade. Totsuka collapses onto Mikoto's chest, breathing heavily. Mikoto's breathing is a bit heavier, too, and he looks at Totsuka's somewhat dopey looking smile. Eventually Totsuka rolls, over to lie beside Mikoto, a last bit of pain when he removes himself. He cuddles next to him, looking a bit sleepy.

"Being close to King like that made me happy." The comment is embarrassing, but Mikoto doesn't show it. Instead, he gives him a stare, and once again Totsuka understands what it means.

"It's like we were a lovey dovey couple, making love-" Mikoto hits him on the head.

"Sleep." He knows Totsuka is probably extremely worn out and tired, especially since their auras were all over the place.

"Yes, yes. King needs his rest."

Mikoto waits until Totsuka closes his eyes, trying to make sure the other isn't pretending to sleep. They always play this little game, but this time, Totsuka doesn't wait until Mikoto falls asleep since he really is worn out.

* * *

Mikoto sits on the bed, still staring at the burnt circle around it. They really did let things get out of hand that night, and Mikoto made sure to be more careful with their auras after that. Izumo complained about the burnt smell in the room and the damage, but it didn't take long at all for him to realize what happened. The bed sheets were replaced, but Totsuka insisted on keep the slightly burnt bed frame and not removing the scorch marks from the floor. At the time Totsuka said something along the lines of it being a memento of their first time they made love, but Mikoto didn't really buy into that.

But now that Totsuka was dead, he doesn't think it's as corny or as overtop as it was back then. He's been sitting on the bed's edge, staring at the ring for who knows how long. It brings back that memory of when they first had sex. It's not like he could sleep anyway, haunted by too many things. At least being haunted by that night... it's a little better than some of other things haunting him lately.


End file.
